This invention relates generally to storage and dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a device for storing and dispensing jars such as baby food containers. The present device enables delicate containers, such as glass jars, to be protected from breakage that may otherwise result from stacking or from becoming inadvertently dislodged from a stored position while removing another jar.
Food specially formulated for infants is often packaged in glass jars. While these jars are stackable, such as in a pantry or kitchen cabinet, such stacking of jars may lead to jar breakage. Specifically, baby food jars are relatively small and, therefore, a stack of such small jars may become inadvertently bumped or knocked over in the process of removing a desired jar. A large quantity of small baby food jars typically needs to be stored simultaneously in that each jar may only contain a sufficient quantity of food for one feeding. In addition, these jars may be dropped or a stack of them knocked over during the process of filling a cabinet with a new quantity of jars.
Organization of multiple jars of baby food is another problem experienced with large quantities of baby food. Entire stacks of baby food jars may need to be moved and investigated in order to find a desired type of food for a feeding. For example, a mother or other caregiver may sort through jars of vegetables, meat, and fruit jars in order to find a desired jar of oatmeal. Similarly, the jars of miscellaneous varieties of baby food may need to be sorted in order to know what types need to be purchased from the grocery store.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for storing and dispensing food containers. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing proposals do not provide an adequate solution to the myriad of needs presented above, namely, to store, organize, protect, and dispense baby food jars.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a jar dispenser that stores multiple baby food jars in a convenient, accessible, organized manner and which also minimizes the risk of jar breakage during storage. Further, it would be desirable to have a jar dispenser which provides convenience and safety in adding to a quantity of jars already being stored. In addition, it would be desirable to have a jar dispenser that enables stored jars of baby food to be dispensed in a safe and controlled manner.